


Street Rat

by Omuchgeekery



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Mass Effect AU [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Backstory, Dubious Consent, Implied abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, implied rape, intro to my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro to my previously proposed alpha/beta/omega Mass Effect AU.<br/>This is John Shepard's backstory, and is intended to set up the universe.<br/>John Shepard was born an omega, and will eventually end up with alpha Kaidan Alenko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, you little shits, you had to show a buttload of enthusiasm immediately when I posted my idea, didn't you? I even tagged it "not a fic" but you guys saw it and ripped it away with grabby toddler hands and started giving me great feedback and ideas! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INSPIRE ME LIKE THIS?!?! I have a huge essay to write, a speech to prepare for, quizzes to finish, etc, (and I'm working the midnight release of Injustice tonight, yay I made a Nightwing shirt!), but I'm not doing important college stuff, NO!! I'm writing THIS!!!!! (gah. more angry with myself than you, i promise.)
> 
> Thanks for all the great feedback so far and please continue to give me more!! I'm still undecided on a few important points of this 'verse I'm creating thus far. (will list them at the end)
> 
> I do not own Mass Effect, but I DO own this idea, and this is my John Shepard. (kinda. I've poked and prodded him to my own purposes)

    When John Vanders Shepard was fourteen, he went into heat for the first time.  
  
    If he had been at home with his family on Mindoir, his siblings would have distracted him until one of his Alpha friends were able to request time off to help him and then get to him. His mother would have made sure he had taken a contraceptive, and his father would have made sure the room specially prepared for his heats was completely ready. But John Shepard wasn't from Mindoir.  
  
    Had he been with both parents, his father would have kept him calm while his mother found a suitable alpha to get him through his heat. The Alliance would have made sure he was taken care of, as John's mother Hannah Shepard was a respected commander. Unfortunately, Hannah and Mark Shepard had been killed years before.  
  
    John Shepard had been born on Earth, and had lost his parents at a young age. He had been placed in a foster home with an overbearing alpha foster father. Alan had little patience for the lonely, inquisitive four-year-old, and Alan's wife Elissa was a timid doormat, too frightened of her husband to say or do anything that could possibly upset him. John found out _why_ about a month after he came to stay - Alan was a nasty drunk. Every alpha he and Elissa had fostered had run away within a couple months of arriving - the longest any alpha had stayed had been nearly a year and a half, and that was because she had barely been able to walk when they took her in. An older beta had taken the young girl with her when she ran. Alan was a sexist in that he thought alphas were the only ones who deserved to be in power. Betas and omegas should do whatever an alpha told them - no questions, no refusals, and no resisting. Alphas tended to be the most physically powerful and most aggressive, so clearly they were the best. Betas were to do whatever an alpha wanted them to do; work or housework. Omegas were little more than breedable fucktoys. He didn't believe in owning guns, because what if the stupid betas (and the occasional omega) got their hands on it? Someone could get hurt. As an alpha, he deserved to be given whatever he wanted. He shouldn't have to do any more than the bare minimum, but he definitely should be rewarded for others' hard work. All the money given to Alan and Elissa for fostering children was spent on Alan; gambling, booze, the occasional hooker, porn, and sometimes something "sexy" (degrading) for Elissa or one of their foster daughters to wear. Runaways were only reported if they were caught, and Elissa was sent to play tearfully relieved mother figure for the police. Alan had once beaten a male beta to death when he refused to give him a blow job; the just-orphaned nine-year-old hadn't known what he was asking for.  
  
    At four, John wasn't a true sexual target for Alan, though he did know that he didn't like how Alan would sometimes squeeze or slap his rear, and he wasn't looking forward to whatever Alan had promised to give him "in a few years". He was also lucky enough to be spared most of the man's (usually drunken) wrath. This was also partially due to Fillip and Kyle, two beta brothers who had managed to stay together despite being sent to foster care. Fillip made sure he took most of the abuse Alan doled out. He was also the one who stated to teach John how to fight. When asked why he remained with Alan and Elissa instead of leaving, Fillip responded that it would be harder for his uncle (who had been overseeing a colony his company was funding) to find them should they leave, and this way when their uncle (who was admittedly bad with instructions and could sometimes take a while to get somewhere) finally found them, he would also "take care" of Alan. When John questioned him on this, Fillip laughed and told him that Alan was probably the perfect example of a _bad_ alpha. His uncle (and his late mother) was a wonderful, _proper_ alpha, and would not stand for Alan's treatment of non-alphas.  
  
    When John was six, Alan found one of Kyle's knives - the 15-year-old loved learning how to fight, and had excellent aim. As he needed a guardian's permission to learn how to use a gun, he had contented himself with knives, which he sometimes threw at a target Fillip had made for him. The brothers had finally been able to get in contact with their uncle, and Kyle had been understandably excited. Unfortunately, that caused him to forget to thoroughly hide all weapons. John found it instead, and had been trying to sneak it to his room to hide when Alan caught him with it.  
  
    He was gone the next day, running as fast as his battered body could take him. He managed to hide away in corners and guilt food off of people for a couple weeks before being taken to the police. By that time, Alan had apparently gone to police, battered and bruised and quaking with fear, and admitted his wrongdoings. All the children in his care (save two) were sent to other homes, and the ones not present were listed as "missing". The next year and a half were rather uneventful in comparison, as John was mostly bounced around between foster homes. When he was seven and a half (practically grown up, if you asked him, which most people _didn't_ ), John ran away again. He had been placed with another alpha/beta couple, and he didn't want to stay with another Alan. It didn't matter that they _seemed_ nice enough, Alan seemed nice for the first week too. He felt a little bad about stealing money from them, but they were receiving money for taking him in, so that would make up for whatever he took, right?  
  
    A couple days after John ran away from his latest foster home, he managed to run face-first into an older alpha boy. The twelve-year-old took one look at him and hoisted John back onto his feet, pulling him towards him. John was understandably frightened by the blonde alpha - especially when he introduced himself as Al - but quickly realized that Al meant no harm, and seemed very softhearted. Al was also a runaway; his father had been in some position of power, but had had an affair with a nobody beta who later gave birth to Al. He had been sent to live with his father's brother-in-law, who had been nothing but kind to him, but his "uncle" had eventually gotten married, and his new bride was suspicious of the child her husband was caring for. Al had decided he had likely worn out his welcome, and run away. He had been lucky enough to find a kind man who willingly took him in and cared for him, and Al decided that John needed to come and stay with them as well.  
  
    John's new psuedo-foster father was a little surprised, but welcomed the young omega into his home. Duncan made sure John and Al ate, took them to school, and taught them how to defend themselves when they needed to. Duncan had even contacted social services and legally (though John honestly had no idea _how_ , apparently he had some weird agreement or something with someone important) taken John in. Al quickly became his best friend, and Duncan did his best to teach them what was right. For the first time in years, John felt like he had a family.  
  
    Then Duncan was called by the Alliance. Apparently, he had been in some kind of uber-special ops, and he was needed again. After a week of tension-filled vid-calls and secretive discussions, he reluctantly assented. Duncan left the two boys, now twelve and sixteen, with the promise of being back as soon as he could.  
  
    Al and John never saw Duncan alive again. When they found out he had been killed on his way back to them by the vengeful cousin of a target he had been forced to eliminate years before, they freaked. Grabbing what was important to them, the two boys ran back to the streets, not wanting to be separated from their best friend.  
  
    Living on the streets was difficult for anyone, much less two young boys when one was an omega. John quickly picked up how to fight dirty, and he and Al did everything they could to stay together. Al could earn some money selling himself out as a thug sometimes (despite that it crushed him to do so), and did, John later reassuring him that if he had not roughed his "assignments" up, someone else probably would have, and they would not be as gentle as Al. Even with Al taking any and every job he could, the boys had difficulty making ends meet, and were forced to turn to more questionable methods of earning money. John became quick with his hands, and discovered an innate talent for hacking. Between the two of them (and what money Duncan had given them that they had managed to save), the boys got a tiny apartment. It was little more than a closet with a bed in a building that looked like it would fall apart at the slightest breeze, but it was a place to stay, and they made it home. They made friends with others in similar situations - though they only knew of one other runaway omega, a young redhead named Jane who seemed to have a thing for turians - and life went on.  
  
    Then, one day in June, 2168, John woke up feeling… _off_. It wasn't something he could put into words, just a slight restlessness and something else. When Al questioned him, he laughed it off and told him he was just still waking up. Al cocked an eyebrow and gave him a crooked grin, before finishing his breakfast and standing. Ruffling John's short hair, the 18-year-old told John he would be back late tonight and to have fun with his friends and _try_ not to do anything stupid. John grinned at him, feeling strange and _wanting_ … but squashed the want down. Yes, Al was gorgeous, and had filled out nicely in the almost seven years they had known each other, but he was his best friend first and had to leave. Why was he feeling like this?  
  
    John watched Al go with a strange longing, then shook himself and finished his own breakfast, cleaning up and getting dressed to go meet his friends. As the day progressed, John kept getting more and more odd looks from strangers, and even a few from some of his friends. It wasn't until he bumped up against an important-looking businessman with the intent of stealing his wallet and ended up pinned to the wall by said businessman that he realized something was going on. The man had trapped his wrists against the wall and buried his nose in John's neck before John could register what was happening. As the man inhaled deeply, he let out a low groan and started slowly rutting against John. To John's horror, he felt something slide down the inside of his thigh - something _wet_.  
  
     _I'm going into heat?! I'm going into heat!!!_ John's friends came to his rescue, though the alphas seemed to immediately try to grab John for themselves. One of his cleverer beta friends quickly realized what was happening, and the betas turned their focus to _getting John out of there as soon as possible_. An omega's first few heats were _intense_ , and could be very difficult for the omega if they did not have an alpha they trusted or were unable to get somewhere secure. Alphas around them tended to revert to an instinctual state, all wanting to find the omega and _fuck_. Once he had a clear shot, John ran as fast as he could, not caring where he was going or if he would be able to find his way home later, just wanting to get _away_. When he came out of his blind panic, he was in an unfamiliar building, tucked away in a corner. He tried to calm his breathing, but kept letting out involuntary whines of need instead. Closing his eyes, John focused on slowing his breathing and calming down, time slipping away from him.  
  
    His eyes shot open when he heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps, all of his instincts screaming _"alpha."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL. who should those footsteps belong to? I kinda want Al myself , but it could also be one of John's alpha friends or a random alpha that John does not know. (Al - as I will refer to him until someone else correctly identifies him- was originally just supposed to have a short cameo , but this plot bunny kinda turned into a giant radioactive mutant bunny all on its own. I am kinda hoping to actually make Al an important part of John's life.)  
>  In addition, it has sparked another plot bunny (i'm thinking it's actually a tribble at this point, y'know, born preggers), an au of this (don't look at me like that, i've seen aus of aus before) where Kaidan is the one who stumbles upon John. I will probably write this eventually, but it WILL NOT HAPPEN in this series. This is because of reasons.  
>  I hate to do this, but i won't update this fic until I get responses on this - I CAN'T because this is what is happening next!!
> 
> UNIVERSE DECISION: should alpha females be futas, or should they just "develop" a peen depending on their sexual partner? I kinda want to make them futas, but as they can get pregnant from other alphas (or beta males, though sometimes might need some help), that might make giving birth a bit uncomfortable. Then again, maybe they usually get c-sections because of it.
> 
> UNIVERSE DECISION 2 (not as important): Krogans will tend to be alphas, with the occasional beta (who is slightly less hormone-driven, slightly less aggressive, but also have more success reproducing/had more success before genophage. Perhaps Eve is a beta? hmm. idea.). Asari can be alphas or betas, but alphas do NOT have a peen. (they are monogendered, and they reproduce via mind meld. they would not have peens) Salarians, Drell, and Quarians can be alpha, beta, or omega. Hanar and Elcor are just the same as in the game, I really don't want to touch that. Haven't decided if Batarians will have omegas. (haven't really seen a female batarian, though. Perhaps monogendered like Asari?) Turians will have alphas and betas (betas are basically just normal for whatever species). SHOULD TURIANS HAVE OMEGAS? (should batarians be monogendered?)
> 
> Do you people mind if I (continue to) play haha-let's-steal-that-character-and-drop-him/her-in-my-universe?
> 
> BONUS POINTS to anyone who can guess the cameos EXCEPT kris1126, who is already aware of them.  
>  FUNFACTS - John's middle name (Vanders) and his father's name (Mark) are both references to Mark Vanderloo, default!Shep's model.  
>  Yes, that Jane IS a reference to default!fem!Shep. I was actually going to keep her as a potential cousin or something, but then I forgot and then liked my little reference too much to take her out. I made sure I never gave her a last name, though, so I can still use a Jane Shepard if I wish (though it will be a different Jane than the one who appears in this fic)  
>  I would love to hear your thoughts/ideas on this so far!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly Mass Effect does not belong to me, or it would be much less wonderful. And most of the characters would be gay/having gay sex. mmm, gay sex.   
> If anyone wants to read the amazing fic that first made me seriously think about writing an alpha/beta/omega fic, it is _As the World Comes Down_ by lj_todd. It is an Arrow fic (Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen), so I don't know how many people who are reading this would also read that, but it is AMAZING, and the sex is just DELICIOUS. here is the address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/755834
> 
> On a more fic-focused note, kudos to LauratheLittle for correctly identifying Al as Alistair from Dragon Age! Thanks Laura and Screwtherules for giving your input, Anan for making me flesh out the rules of my universe a little more, and lcook77 and three anons for leaving me kudos!!! I'm glad you people are reading/enjoying my story! So sorry about the length of the notes last time, and sorry for taking up so much this time. Onward to the chapter!!
> 
> **WARNING: DUB-CON!!! CROSS-SPECIES SEX!!! UNDERAGE SEX!!! KNOTTING!!! IF ANY OF THESE SQUICK YOU, TURN BACK NOW!!!**

_His eyes shot open when he heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps, all of his instincts screaming "alpha."_  
  
    John froze, trying not to make a sound. Glancing around, he realized he was in an empty conference room - with the door still open. His only hope was that he was far enough away from the door and that his scent wasn't too strong to be missed, and that the alpha would miss him in his search. Then he might be able to escape and find a way to contact Alistair or one of his beta friends, like Charlie. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw a shadow in front of the doorway. He pressed himself as far into the corner as he could, not daring to breathe. The alpha - a human male - stalked by the door, pausing briefly before continuing on. John waited a minute before releasing his breath, panting slightly. Faintly, he thought he heard someone calling his name. He started to push his way to the window, but stopped when he heard a low rumble. Whipping around, he realized the human alpha had not been the only alpha drawn to him - in the doorway stood a male turian, grayish with blue face paint, or whatever it was. Looking to be in his mid-twenties, the turian was dressed in armor with a sniper rifle attached to his back, a strange visor-like eyepiece covering one eye. The turian entered the room, locking the door shut behind him. John backed up as the turian stalked toward him, back hitting the wall. The turian was close enough that his pheromones were affecting John, plunging him further into his heat.  
  
    The turian yanked John towards him, proceeding to tear his clothes off of his body. John struggled weakly, but his clouded mind could not recall _why_ he had to resist. There was an alpha here now, one willing to help him, to fill him up, to take that _emptiness_ away. The alpha was not too hard on the eyes, either, and while he was removing John's clothes a bit roughly, he was not hurting John in any way.  
  
    The turian turned around, pushing John's naked torso to meet the surface of the large table in the room before spreading John's legs. John started, mewling as the turian probed at John's wet entrance with a finger. As the long, tapered finger entered him smoothly, John moaned, ass rising to meet the digit. He let out a frustrated sound - it wasn't _enough_ , he needed _more_! As the turian started a steady rhythm of withdrawing his finger before thrusting it back in, John let out a high-pitched keening whine, wordlessly letting the alpha know that he wasn't satisfied yet. A part of his mind registered that someone was yelling his name, but it was smothered by the need to be filled, the need to submit to the alpha.  
  
    Groaning, the turian removed his finger, much to John's dismay. He tried to reach behind him, wanting it back, but his hands were batted away before something bigger was placed at his entrance. John gasped as the alpha thrust into him, holding his waist tightly. he could feel a slight bump at the base of the alpha's cock - the knot getting ready to inflate, reacting to the thick pheromones of an omega in heat. The turian withdrew almost completely, eliciting a whimper before slamming back into John's all-too willing body. He let out a moan, almost drowning the faint thundering he could hear. His hands fought for purchase on the smooth wood, but could find none. As the alpha - his alpha? - repeated his motions over and over, John realized the breathy moans he could hear were coming from _him_. His mind quickly got over his surprise, John's world narrowing to the thick turian cock inside him, opening him up and splitting him apart in the best way. His moans and the turian's rhythmic grunts joined the sounds of the alpha pounding him into the table and the banging on the door in a wonderful symphony. _Banging on the door? Who was banging on the door? Why-_ the cock inside him rammed against John's prostate and he keened, mind going blank.  
  
    As he tightened around the alpha's cock, he felt the knot swell slightly. The turian picked up his pace, his knot stretching John's entrance more with every thrust, the slightly swelled knot driving John insane. He didn't even notice the door giving way to its attacker, though the turian did, hands tightening on John's waist as he snarled at the intruder. John's eyes fluttered open just in time to see another alpha fly at the one fucking him open, ripping him away from John. John let out a cry of protest, _needing_ that cock back inside him, wanting to feel the knot _stretch_ him. A beta darted in, grabbing John and pulling him away, resisting his struggles to get back to the turian who had been filling him up. He had never felt so _empty_! John let out an agonized cry, but the redheaded beta pulled him away, wrapping a blanket around him as she placated nonsensically, trying to guide him away from the two alphas. The human seemed to have a slight advantage over his turian opponent, even though the turian was clad in armor and he in street clothes. In addition, John's cry seemed to have drawn his alpha's- _the_ alpha's, his mind protested - attention back towards John, allowing the blonde to viciously punch the turian in the face. Snarling, the turian attempted to retaliate, but the blonde alpha kneed the turian in the groin, causing him to curl up instinctively. The blonde then slammed his elbow into the turian's head, knocking his opponent out.  
  
    John was still letting out soft whimpers, the redhead guiding him from the room. Another alpha was waiting, a large black man who looked vaguely familiar. John tried to climb onto the alpha, needing to be taken, but the alpha rested large hands on John's much smaller shoulders, keeping him at a distance. John let out a frustrated sound, reaching for the man's pants only for the man to gently bat away his hands. Suddenly, John was yanked backward, his captor snarling at the other alpha. The larger man simply raised an eyebrow, speaking in a controlled voice to the alpha holding him. John's hips rubbed backwards, allowing him to feel the alpha's cock and drawing a hoarse groan from the man's throat. A hand grabbed John's hip, stilling it while the other arm encircled his waist, pulling him closer. The alpha buried his head in John's shoulder, smelling the pheromones his young body was letting off. John whimpered, hips squirming slightly, then moaning as the alpha behind him thrust against his rear.  
  
    The beta tried to say something, but the alpha just growled at her, attention leaving the larger alpha. The giant said something to the beta, then _yanked_ the alpha from John. The beta grabbed him and ran, dragging John down the hall and into a room where she pushed him onto a couch, barely stepping out of the way in time for the blonde alpha to miss her, going straight for John. John reached for the man's pants, ineffectually trying to rip them off when the man sank two fingers as deep into John's opening as they could go. John's head fell back at the sensation, and the alpha attacked it, drawing out breathy moans as he sucked and nipped at John's neck. John barely registered when a third finger was added, only crying out when his alpha withdrew them. The alpha - _Al, Alistair, my friend_ -  paused after positioning himself at John's entrance, looking John directly in the eyes. John nodded, and Alistair sank into him, both groaning at the feeling.  
  
    After a moment, Al withdrew halfway and _thrust_ back in, filling John up amazingly. John's ankles locked together around the blonde's waist, arms reaching up behind the man so that his fingers could dig into large shoulders. One hand left his hips to pull his head back, letting Alistair capture his lips in a kiss, devouring his whimpers and gasps. The hand then retreated down John's body, grasping (nearly covering) his heavy cock. Al's hand began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, twisting every so often, but John's 14-year-old body could only take so much, and he came with a cry, toes curling with pleasure. Al was far enough gone that he just buried his face in John's neck and gripped his hips, speeding up for a minute before coming with a deep groan, knot expanding and tying the two together. John sighed happily, feeling wonderfully full as his head _finally_ started to clear. He stay silent for a couple more minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of Alistair filling him up.  
  
    "Sorry," he said guiltily. Al let out a chuckle at this, shaking his head as he pushed himself up enough for the two to see each other's faces. John gasped as the cock inside him shifted ever so slightly with the movement.  
  
    "Not your fault," Al told him, voice still somewhat hoarse. "I'm glad you were able to stay lucid enough when it first hit you to get away from everyone around you. I'm glad you were hanging out with Charlie, today, too, because she followed you most of the way here. She just didn't know which building you were in, and she made sure I knew what was happening."  
  
    "The-the other alpha-" John started, and Al blushed slightly, a sheepish look on his face.  
  
    "He should be fine, once he wakes up?" John snickered slightly, and Alistair grinned at him.  
  
    "Glad to see you are lucid again," a deep voice stated, and John eeped, burying his face in Alistair's chest. Al chuckled, holding John to him as he turned the around and rearranging them so that he was sitting on the couch, John straddling his lap. A blanket wrapped around the two of them, and John peeked out to see Charlie smiling at him. Standing behind her was one of Alistair's friends who John had met a couple of times. The older man - _Stane? Sten? something like that_ \- had been trying to get Alistair to join the Alliance, but Alistair continually refused. John was pretty sure _he_ was the reason Alistair was still struggling to make ends meet; when they were younger, the two had talked about joining N7 just like their foster father.  
  
    "Ya think you can make it home before the heat takes you over again?" Charlie asked, looking slightly concerned. The slightly older beta had been helping John to hone his hacking skills, and had tried to help him teach Al, but the blonde was unable to get the hang of it, only frustrating himself in the process.  
  
    "If we take a taxi, I can probably restrain myself. Unless the driver is an alpha." Al frowned.   
  
    "We can't move right now," John protested, squirming in Alistair's lap, knot still connecting them. Charlie giggled, even more so when Alistair let out a groan, hands stilling the omega's hips.   
  
    "No duh, dorkus," she teased. "I mean _after_ his knot goes down. Y'think you can keep from jumping him till you get home, short stuff?" John glared at the nicknames, causing Charlie's grin to grow.  
  
    "...Maybe?"  
  
\--  
  
    The taxi ride to their apartment was torture, John's pheromones filling up the cab. Charlie sat between him and Al, Sten riding shotgun. Luckily, their driver turned out to be an omega herself, and kept shooting John sympathetic looks every so often. When she had first realized what was happening, she made sure her passengers knew to call her if anything like this happened again. By the time they reached the apartment, John was panting heavily, body aching once again. Charlie pushed John out of the cab, yelling a thanks to the driver over her shoulder as she hustled John towards the building's door. Alistair quickly followed, completely focused on his younger friend, while Sten tried to pay their driver. She refused, telling him she was glad to be able to get them home safely and that was enough for her. Sten tried to get her to take the money again, but as she firmly refused, he capitulated, thanking her for her generosity.  
  
    Meanwhile, Alistair had John pinned to the wall, thrusting his clothed erection against the omega's groin. Charlie managed to get the door to their apartment open and then grabbed their arms, yanking them toward the apartment. Alistair's arm wrapped around John's waist, carrying him into their small abode and grunting his thanks to Charlie, who then vacated the apartment herself, rolling her eyes as she shut the door.  
  
    Alistair tossed John onto the bed, practically ripping his own pants off before covering the omega's body with his own. John's hands darted under the alpha's shirt, pushing it up until Alistair grabbed it, yanking it from his body. John was still somewhat loose from earlier, and Alistair sank easily into his eager body once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I think that's all we will see of Shepard's heats for a while. The next chapter will be a jump forward a couple of years, and will be seeing our two boys through N7 (though not at the same time). Hopefully, I will also get John through Akuze, but if not, I'll just add another chapter.  
> the turian was written in especially for BLACK_GEAR_026, who wanted a Garrus/John scene. No, the turian wasn't really Garrus, but I tried to describe it so that you could pretend it is, because I'm not sure if I will be able to put it in the fic.  
> (I chose Sten because he would totally be able to keep control of himself, even if an omega in heat was trying to climb him like a tree, haha. And Charlie is a totally kickass hacker from Supernatural.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly before John Shepard turns 17, he and Alistair get an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still don't ACTUALLY own anything here other than the idea and vague rules about this verse.  
> Sorry this took so long - it's finals week (last week was "preparing-for-finals-and-the-first-few-finals" week), and I just bought a few new video games (COUGHfourCOUGH), so i haven't really been playing Mass Effect much. (ON THE OTHER HAND, STAR TREK IS ONLY 18 DAYS AWAY OMG OMG OMG)
> 
> this chapter is kind of a filler, I guess? it's mostly preparing John for Joining the Alliance. (I can't remember - do they call the Alliance soldiers marines? (would that make n7 the space SEALs?) i'm an idiot, you see.)
> 
> also, thank you Screwtherules and kairiesaysrawr1 for your comments, LauraheLittle, Screwtherules, tajjer, kairiesaysrawr1, and 6 guests for leaving kudos, and xopollyxo307 for bookmarking my fic!!

John Vanders Shepard was sixteen (but actually closer to seventeen than not) by the time his heats had evened out enough that he could safely go on suppressants, and he jumped at the chance. 

The first heat he had on suppressants was milder than past heats he had experienced, the next even less intense, and by the third month he was on suppressants, John barely felt anything. (Sure, he was a lot more easily aroused during that time, but he didn't have that horrid _ache_ anymore.)

By John's seventeenth birthday, he was comfortable enough without an alpha being nearby just in case. (Read: _Alistair_ was comfortable - or had finally given in to John's pleading and complaining - leaving him alone, and by "alone", he meant only having a trusted alpha like Sten come and check in on John every so often.) Alistair, now 21, had enlisted in the Alliance, and John was hoping to follow the next year. The two had been surprised when a tall, well-built black man (though not as big as Sten, but then, very few were) had tracked them down a little over a month prior, surprising them in their apartment.

John and Alistair had been starting dinner (which John cooked, but not because he was an omega so much as neither male liked food poisoning enough to eat Alistair's cooking) when they heard the knock on their door. Thinking it was Charlie (she had a habit of stopping by randomly around dinnertime, as she knew they were both kind enough to let her have some food, and hey! free food!), John had gotten up and opened the door (which really only took a second, he had finally hit his growth spurt, and while he wasn't as tall as Alistair, he wasn't a short little waif anymore), only to freeze at the authoritative-looking older man. Alistair tensed as well when the man spoke.

"Alistair Theirin and John Shepard?" the deep voice asked. Every one of John's finally-developing muscled tensed before Alistair's hand grabbed his arm and _yanked_ him behind the taller blonde.

"Who wants to know?" the younger alpha asked. To anyone who didn't know him, Alistair would've sounded casual, like he was slightly curious but not too worried about the elder's answer. He also would have appeared mostly relaxed, but to John - and the older alpha, judging by the raised eyebrow and upward tilt of one corner of his mouth - it was obvious that he was tensed, ready to attack if he felt it necessary.

"The name's David Anderson. I knew Duncan, worked with him. He was a good man." John and Alistair were both startled at the mention of their late foster-father. The man - Anderson - smiled at their shocked silence. "It's been tough to track you two down. May I come in?" Still stunned, Alistair nodded before beginning to step back, only to stop a moment later.

"Why? You're not taking us in. I'm too old to go to another foster home, and I'll be damned if I let you throw John in one," he challenged, refusing to back down when the elder man simply raised an eyebrow at the declaration.

"I have no intention of separating you two. I just wanted to make sure you two were alright, offer some help if you needed it. Not," he immediately added, raising his hands to still any protest, "that I'm saying I think you need charity. I mean if you boys need help, I'm here." Still eyeing the man warily, Alistair stepped back, letting the man enter.

"Please, sit," John offered, gesturing at their modest dinner table. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked, already moving to the cupboard to get out a plate for their guest.

"That's not necessary, I-"

"I didn't ask if it was necessary. I asked if you wanted one," John cut in, leveling his gaze at the darker alpha. The man blinked, then threw his head back in laughter.

"Fair enough. If you don't mind, then yes, I would love to have some food." Anderson nodded his head in thanks as John placed the plate in front of him, and waited until the younger men were seated to begin talking. "As I was saying, I knew Duncan. He had wanted to make sure the two of you would be cared for - that's why he was so reluctant to do those last few missions. He knew the two of you were good friends, and wanted the two of you to stay together if possible. I promised him I would do my best to ensure that, however it was a bit difficult when the two of you ran as soon as you heard he was hurt."

"We heard he was _dead_ , sir," Alistair countered, eyes sharp.

"Good as. Duncan was never one to let someone else get hurt if he could stop it, even at the risk of his own health. He took a hit that left him hurt bad enough he knew he wouldn't survive. The doctors did their best to save him, but he couldn't pull through. Anyway, I had promised him to look after you two the best I could, which was difficult given no one knew where you were."

"We were worried we would be separated, sir," John said softly.

"Please, call me Anderson. And I understand completely. That was Duncan's and my oversight, not letting the two of you know that if something happened to him, you'd be taken care of." Anderson waved off their protests, taking a bite of his food before continuing. "I'm just sorry I couldn't help you earlier. No child should have to grow up on the streets, and no omega should have to go through their first heat so unprotected." He raised a hand when Alistair started to protest "I'm sure you did your best, son, but I would have preferred to know he was safe and protected - and preferably _not on the street_ when his first heat hit him." John felt his cheeks heating and ducked his head. "I'm assuming you're on suppressants now? From what Duncan told me, neither of you are dumb enough for you to not be, though sometimes these things slip people's minds…"

John felt like his cheeks were on fire at this point. "Yes, sir, I've been on suppressants for almost four months now." Anderson nodded at this, deep in thought.

"Have you thought about what you want to do with your life - either of you?"

"I want to join the Alliance," Alistair started, amending his statement at a glare from John. "We both do." Anderson frowned, turning back to John.

"You're aware that you won't always have access to suppressants in the Alliance? Pills anyway."

"You are _NOT_ going to chemically castrate John!" Alistair nearly roared, leaping out of his chair with a murderous look on his face.

"Calm _down,_ son! I wasn't even thinking that!" Anderson waited until Alistair sat back in his seat, jaw clenching, to continue. "What I was _going_ to suggest was that John try an implant. They're technically not on the market yet, but they are in the final testing stages, and from what I can tell, they have little risk, and they're not sure if it would cause an increase in, ah, heats if taken out. They would be a bit more expensive than suppressant pills, especially at first, but you would only need to get them replaced every couple of years once they found the right chemical combination for you." When Alistair looked like he was going to comment at this, Anderson waved him quiet. "They know what chemical combination works best for humans, but everyone is different. The company that is making these - the one I'm thinking of - has a lot of Salarians, and true to the stereotype, they _do_ tend to be perfectionists. They simply want to make sure that the implant is as good for the person as it can be. There are other companies making implants, but this is the one I'd trust the most. And yes, I have researched it."

"While I appreciate the help, si-- _Anderson,_ I don't think I can do that right now."

"Don't worry about the cost. I'll cover it if you want to try it out. And I _don't_ want you trying to go out and get this done yourself - some of the companies out there looking for volunteers do not have the best products - they're still just starting their testing. This company I only know about because I was asking around, and I, ah, have a few connections most don't."

"Would you be willing to take care of John--"  
"I do _NOT_ need to be _TAKEN CARE OF_ like some _child_ -"  
"I didn't mean--"  
"Yes you DID, or you wouldn't have _said_ -"  
"BOYS!"

Alistair and John both froze, eyes locked on the elder alpha. "Of course I'd be willing to check in on John from time to time, Alistair. Am I correct in assuming you were hoping to join the Alliance?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde replied, straightening. "I just want to make sure no alphas decide that since there's no alpha staying with John, they have every right to do whatever they want with him. Not," he added quickly "that John would _let_ them. I just don't want them bothering him."

"With the right products, that wouldn't be much of a problem." When the two younger men looked at him questioningly, he elaborated: "You can get sprays and soaps and well, practically any product that will keep you from actively smelling like an omega. Not that that implant I mentioned wouldn't help, but some deodorant or shampoo or something certainly wouldn't hurt keep some sex-crazed knotheads from pawing all over you all the time. They'll just assume you're a beta - unless they already know you're an omega, of course."

Several weeks after that, Charlie had watched their apartment while the two went with Anderson - who was a _Commander_ , how cool was that? - to get John's implant. John had had to stop his suppressant pills immediately, as he needed the chemicals from them fully flushed from his system before the implant was… well, implanted. This of course caused him to go into heat (which Alistair helped him through, of course, _shut up,_ Charlie!), but once he had the implant, Alistair was willing to leave him, but only on the condition that both Anderson _and_ Sten check up on John periodically (which John thought was completely unfair to Sten, I mean, come on, the guy has to have a life, or something, right?).

By the time John (now going by Shepard, hoping to dissociate himself from little omega John as much as possible) turned seventeen, Alistair was preparing to leave for basic training. Sten, who had honestly not thought about joining the Alliance before, had decided he might as well enlist, but was persuaded by Charlie and John (after being baffled by Alistair's outburst) to at least wait until John was 18 to do so. (Charlie could not be persuaded to enlist - not that anyone was particularly surprised - but instead suggested that John and Sten come stay at her place for the year before they enlisted. The two agreed while Alistair pouted, as none of them had ever actually _seen_ Charlie's place. It turned out to be big enough that while it would be a little cramped, the three could comfortably live there for the next year without feeling like sardines.)

Anderson sent John some schoolbooks so that John wouldn't feel "like a complete idiot" (John's words) compared to his peers the next year, and made sure the trio had enough money to get by - which, thanks to Charlie, wasn't really much. Apparently, she had only stuck around because she had a soft spot for them - and because she had fun teaching John the basics of hacking, and laughing at Alistair when he couldn't comprehend it, and "because you guys are decent gamers, and it's easier to just play against you then try to find new friends who might not be good at it at all, duh" - rather than just moving around, making money by writing new software for people and such.

Also, with the money Anderson provided with, John and Sten were able to get themselves in good physical shape (not that Sten really had to do much, John thought) during the next year, not having to worry too much about having a job, or if they would have enough to pay rent, etc. John also may or may not have caught Sten going through some of the books Anderson had sent him, but he didn't really mind. He wanted to make sure other street kids got them once they left, so that they could use them, too.

By the time John turned eighteen, he was more than ready to join the Alliance. The week after, when Anderson came to pick them up to take them to basic, he couldn't remove the grin from his face, no matter what anyone said. His whole body was practically tingling with excitement - this felt _right._ This is what John Vanders Shepard was meant to do. Silly as it sounded, he couldn't help but feel that he was on his way to his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Anderson!!!  
> I hope I got him in character. once I typed up him knocking at their door, the resulting conversation pretty much just flowed out. I wasn't really intending that to be most of the chapter, but hey, I'm mostly satisfied with it. I don't like the ending too much, but meh. I decided that the next chapter would be with John in the Alliance. Sten was kinda like, "I shall go with my friend" but Alistair and I were like "Nooo! you need to stay with John!" Being Sten, he didn't really argue too much, just kinda raised an eyebrow at us.  
> So I am planning on Alistair being in N7 too, and I don't really think Sten would have much trouble with doing it either, but I'm not sure if he should join N7. Also, should Kaidan and John meet _before_ the events of Mass Effect, or when they've both boarded the Normandy?  
>  I am also tempted to have Alistair have a part in the Mass Effect fic, but I'm not sure. I _do_ have plans for him, though, and I know that he will at some point join the Normandy's crew in the ME3 fic. (Which I honestly did not intend when I first decided to use him in what was supposed to be a short cameo where John had a "family" for a little while. Alistair was certainly not meant to stay with John, but alas, I have a soft spot for him.)  
>  I doubt we'll see much of Sten next chapter, and then if he appears again in this verse, it will probably be a very short appearance (unless you guys tell me otherwise). Charlie will be mentioned next chapter, but she probably won't appear again until possibly ME2. Again, if you don't like this, please tell me! (this note has gotten too long. later, ~~bitches!~~ FRIENDS. i said friends!)  
>  I ALMOST FORGOT. this isn't really a fic, but it is effing HILARIOUS. it is titled "Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer" and is basically a handbook to writing a/b/o verse. I just found it today, and I couldn't stop laughing!! here's the address: http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Shephard's Alliance Career  
> (it is about to be painfully obvious how little I actually know about military careers, now excuse me while I sob)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me say that I am so sorry that this took so long! I knew _what_ I wanted to happen, but I had no idea where to start. finally, about an hour and a half ago (at 1:30 am, dear GOD i'm insane), i had a little idea and decided to do as much as i could.  
>  this is what came out.  
> it's a lot shorter than I wanted, but it bridges the gap between last chapter (which was mostly filler anyway) and the events of Mass Effect.  
> if it sucks, please keep in mind that I have been awake for 35 hours, before which I had a nasty stomach bug, and I need to be at work in about 10 hours. Oh please kill me.  
> Also, thanks to simbelmyne and one guest for the kudos, and screwtherules for the comment!

Basic training was tough, but not as tough as the physical training Sten (with Anderson's advice) had put John through in the two years he had until he was old enough to enlist. Thanks to the implant (and a couple scent suppressant toiletries he used just in case) and the muscle mass he had gained, no one seemed to think he was an omega. Part of him loved the freedom, while the other part detested the stereotypes people still ascribed to omegas. Sure, omegas were welcome in the armed forces, and while there was still some discrimination, it wasn't as bad as some people would have you think. Omegas still didn't often occupy a high rank in the armed forces, though this may have been because they didn't _mind_ stepping back and letting others take the lead nearly as much as alphas did. (To be fair, the majority of high-ranking officials were, in fact, betas, who could keep a level head more easily than alphas.)

Shepard got along with his peers, and - even without his natural omega scent - seemed to draw others to him. He managed to accrue a small group of close friends, though he remained on friendly terms with many others as well (even if he couldn't always remember their names). One of his closer friends was a fellow "Soldier" named Chris Toombs. Chris always had a smile on his face, and loved to joke. The two were of similar abilities and strengths (ignoring the fact that Chris actually _was_ a beta, and everyone just _assumed_ John was a beta - if anyone asked him straight out, he'd shake his head and/or roll his eyes, and start talking to someone else), and managed to stay in the same group throughout training, after which they were assigned to the same squad.

A couple of years down the road - Shepard was 22 - they were sent to Arcturus Station for a short leave before being given new orders. Much to John's delight (and later horror), Alistair - and Sten - were also on leave there (the horror came when Alistair began making up embarrassing and ridiculous stories about a young John to his squad mates, much to their delight). Alistair was especially excited because he got to celebrate John's 23rd birthday with him (he managed to get John drunk enough that he _still_ only remembers flashes of that night). (Sten remained unaffected, though everyone present swore he had at _least_ as much to drink as everyone else did. Alistair got a suspicious look on his face before asking his friend if he was truly human, to which Sten merely raised an eyebrow.)

A couple weeks after Shepard turned 23, Alistair's squad was sent Elysium, and Sten's to Torfan several days after that. Shepard' and Toombs' squad got another week and a half (which Toombs dubbed "recovering from Alistair time" and the rest of the squad dubbed "shut up Toombs, at least his jokes were funny", much to Chris' "horror") before the squad of 54 were sent to Akuze to check up on a colony.

Within three days of their arrival on Akuze, John Shepard was rescued, the only survivor of a devastating thresher maw encounter.

After recovering, Shepard started his Interplanetary Combatives Training at Vila Militar in Rio de Janiro. A few months later, he was awarded an internal designation of N1 and an invitation to return to continue his N training. Lieutenant Commander John Shepard would go on to gain the coveted N7 status by the age of 26 and a half years, after failing his N4 training once and nearly failing N6 twice. Alistair (who had also managed to be invited into the ICT, though as of yet only had a rank of N4) celebrated by showing up unannounced and getting Shepard spectacularly drunk (which Alistair seemed to thoroughly enjoy doing, Shepard would come to realize years later).

Several months later, Anderson contacted Shepard and asked him to be his XO on his new ship, the prototype _Normandy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was acceptable (it definitely was NOT "good" in my mind, this is not one of my best works, but this chapter gave me a lot of difficulty and i'm super tired.)  
> I know some of you didn't want Alistair to be in N7, but he was headed that way ever since he charmed me out of just giving him a cameo in the first chapter. if you'll recall, Duncan was part of a "special tasks" group - he was in N7 (alongside Anderson, though i'm not sure if he was actually N7 or not); John and Alistair were inspired by him to try to get into N7. Alistair will likely not have more than a brief appearance (if he makes an appearance) in the Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 fics, and Sten will henceforth be regulated to mentions - though if you guys want his ever-amusing-stoicism, I will be glad to try to fit him in.  
> Unfortunately, it may be a little while before the Mass Effect fic is posted - I want to get the fic outlined and at least a good portion written before I start posting.  
> Besides which, I have no idea what to call the fic itself. (oh dear, my sleep-deprived brain just thought up "Mating Effect," though that would technically not be apt until later fics...oooooh, ideaaaas!)


End file.
